theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
Assault of the deceived
Description The Assault of the deceived was P-man's march towards Bautista in early-mid 2016 in order to save Samuel from a hostage situation by S-man. It is the final event depicted in the Holy Bollble II. Prelude S-man's mother Sona was worried for his son due to him being a member of F.T.P. Her worry grew to a point where she decided to visit him in his workplace while being accompanied by P-man. Upon landing on top of Mount Gloryhole, Sona expressed her fear because of his affiliations to her son. Refusing to believe her sincerity, he accused her of being a liar and after seeing she had brought his father with her, decided to kill her. S-man then attacked his father as well, despite him warning him it does not have to be this way. S-man injured P-man's knee, to which the latter responds by kicking his sacred sponge right to son's face and killing him. F.T.P. sought to avenge S-man death and therefore Shai Lobeauf ordered to kidnap Samuel. Following Sam's dissapearance, Voctar called for an emergency meeting of highest-ranked Bollslims in Fort Pollio. P-man himself volunteered to travel to the northern realm of Bautista, where Samuel was being held. He was escorted to the southern border by The Root. Meanwhile, Shai Lobeauf ordered his scientists in Lashko to restore S-man. Upon the proliferation, S-man woke up, furious, enraged and stronger than ever. F.T.P.'s new supreme leader Bigg Poppa then commanded to prepare the trap and wait for Bollslim rescue team. as seen in Bollshit]] upon "waking up" from his death]] Battle Upon being abandoned by The Root, P-man entered Bautista and reached F.T.P.'s command centre for northern realms, the infamous Ballista of Bautista. After he recklessly punched a security guard he was immediately surrounded by F.T. soldiers. Almost giving in to them, he is then saved by Sona's slavic brother John Sona who created a deadly force blast by landing near. John took the responsibility of saving Samuel from the prison cell while P-man battled off F.T.P.'s backup. When he thought he had cleared the last of them he is greeted by his son. They engaged in a bilateral fight and as P-man was pushed outside the fort and beheaded, Samuel witnessed his death. His love for P-man urged him to avenge his death and he gained subnormal and inhumanely strong powers. He walked up to S-man and punched him few meters into air. They proceed to leave some remarks to each other and exchanged numerous blows. S-man then tried to terminate Sam by commiting his most powerful punch (the machine gun blow) but Samuel is left without a scratch. Sam rebounded by performing the most powerful man initiated force blast ever, bringing down the whole fortress, miraculously leaving only him and John Sona alive. In his last breath S-man questioned Samuel how he was able to access such power. Samuel answered he gets his strength (as opposed to S-man's) through love. command center]] surrounded by F.T.P. soldiers. John Sona is already in the air, ready to smash his opponents.|none]] Aftermath In the epilogue of the Holy Bollble 2 Samuel is seen wearing P-man's famous hat. It is speculated Samuel carried on his former partner's legacy of correcting the wrong and fighting against the Dark force. overlooking the destroyed Ballista of Bautista while wearing P-man's hat.]]